Aftermath pt2 Marlo
by edwardmiss
Summary: A another One shot after season 4 ends in what I want to happen going into season 5. This one is about Marlo so I hope you like it. I have more coming from Oliver, Dov, Gail, Nick,, Sam, so look for them.


Marlo stood in the women's locker room at her locker as she took the items out one by one. Every item she touched just broke her down even more. She knew this would be the last time she would be in this locker room. Her actions had far greater consequences than she could bear. Chloe laid in a hospital bed with a bullet wound to her neck and one to her shoulder. Sam was being rushed to the hospital with a gunshot wound to the abdomen. All because she accused, harassed, and stalked the wrong brother. This was her punishment the guilt and blood on her hands from Kevin Ford's action that she set into play three years ago.

She sees a picture of her and Sam when they were happy hanging on her locker door she could no longer hold back the tears. They came as if a damn had broken, but one thing for sure she knew was broken and that was her heart. Marlo knew there would be no her and Sam. She had to pull herself together, she wiped away her tears took the picture down and put it with the rest of her stuff. She zipped her bag and threw it over her shoulder as she walked out of the locker room. As she walked down the hall it seemed much longer than usual and smaller. It was like all eyes were on her, judging her, Marlo wanted to run for the door but she walked. She felt like she was on the other side with the criminals. Just a few more steps she kept telling herself but before she reached the door it caught her eye, the blood stain on the floor where Sam laid when he was shot.

Marlo had wanted to rush to his side but Andy was there and she knew that was who Sam wanted there. Oh the pain she felt she just wanted it to stop. She was happy she had finally reached the door because now she could run to her car and leave this place. Marlo pulled into her driveway and once inside she locked her door, closed her curtains and sat on her couch where she succumbed to her pain and her tears fell again.

"Nurse's station" a lady spoke through the phone.

"Yes I was calling for an update on Officer Sam Swarek condition" Marlo asked the nurse.

"I can't give out that kind of information over the phone ma'am" the nurse kindly told her. "If you would like to visit the patient visiting hours end at 9pm"

"Thank you" Marlo said as she ended the call.

Marlo was not ready to face anyone yet surely not Sam. After everything that has happened. She could not go sit in his room and see him hooked to all those machines. Sitting in the chair by his bed and hold vigil because she would bet any amount of money the chair was already filled with Andy McNally.

Things were great between her and Sam when that woman was not in the picture Marlo told herself. Marlo thought she did all the right things to keep Sam. She didn't push him to reveal how he felt, no drama, gave just the right amount nothing to more. Still it was never enough when it came to Sam and his feelings for Andy. He told her nothing changes because Andy was back after they had rescued her and Nick. She should have known better to believe those words. Especially when he was willing to break the rules, crack a few heads to ensure Andy's safety and she went along with him thinking this would somehow get her brownie points with Sam.

"Marlo" a woman called her name

She was startled until she saw it was her sister "Yes"

"What are you thinking about? You were a million miles away" She asked as she sat the bags down on the counter.

"Nothing" Marlo told her as she helped her put away the groceries.

"You are such a liar, you have the Sam look all over your face" she says

"What, what look?"

"The one I can tell where you have been crying giving yourself a pity party" she tells her "go see him now Marlo"

"No I can't"

"Why?" her sister wanted to know.

"I am not wanted" she tells her

"I doubt that, but you will never know unless you go see him" she tells her sister. She took the items out of her hands and motioned her to leave and go see Sam. Marlo hesitates at first but she grabs her keys and heads out the door.

It took Marlo a few to actually walk through the doors of the hospital. She actually went to every floor on the elevator before she got off on Sam floor. As she made it to Sam's room she could see through the window on the door that Andy and Oliver were visiting him. She didn't want to go in but she had made it this far. She had pushed the door open just enough not to be noticed and to hear Oliver telling Andy,

"He finally confessed which I always knew and this is me quoting him:

I miss her man, I wish I didn't, but I do

I keep thinking about the future, kids, parks

on Sunday, real life something more than this

with her" Oliver says

"He said that?" Andy asked

"Yes. He loves you Andy, you two belong together" Oliver tells her.

Marlo shuts the door and heads for the elevator she didn't know the floor she pushed because tears had filled her eyes. It was like the wind was knocked out of her. She knew Sam loved Andy but to actually hear that conversation of Oliver admitting it to Andy it crushed her. Marlo knew it was the truth because Oliver and Sam were as close as two people could be they were brothers. When the elevator doors open Marlo did not know what floor she was on but she did see a big red arrow pointing saying 'Chapel this way' and Marlo knew where she needed to be. She walked into the chapel it was small with about ten chairs at the most. With a podium with a big beautiful picture of Jesus, and where you can light a candle for the person you were saying a prayer for.

Marlo lit a candle for Sam she then sat down and said a prayer for him.

"I am not good at this, haven't been in church since I

I was a little girl, but I am doing this for a friend whom

I care for dearly…..in love with. I need you to please

Let him wake up. This whole situation is my fault that

He is even lying in that bed now, he didn't deserve to get

shot. He is a great man and he deserves a long healthy life

So he can have that life he wants so bad, kids, parks on

Sunday with her, with Andy. Please do the same for

another fellow officer Chloe Price that suffered because

of my actions as well." Marlo spoke

Marlo just sat there in silence taking everything in that had transpired since she had become apart of Division 15. Marlo knew what she had to do but that didn't mean it was easy for her but she needed to leave get away and start fresh. Marlo headed for Sam's room and she was met by Andy.

"Marlo"

"Andy" she said "how is he?"

"He still hasn't woken up yet" Andy told her

Marlo walks to the door but she does not go in, she turns and faces Andy, "Tell him I said I am so sorry"

Andy looks at her and she could see the pain all over her face and she felt sorry for her. "You can tell him"

"We both know I can't" she tells her

"Why?" Andy questioned her "I know he wants to hear from you"

"That is so further from the truth, he has who he wants by his side" she wiped away the tear that rolled down her cheek. "I'm leaving"

"No one blames you" Andy told her

"I blame myself that is enough" Marlo tells her

"At least wait until he is awake to, don't just leave without saying goodbye" Andy looks at her "You owe him that much"

"I can't, so please say goodbye for me" Marlo begs her

"No" Andy tells her

The two ladies just stand there in the hall way staring at each other. Both women knowing how the other feels about the man that laid there lying in that hospital bed.

"It doesn't matter if I say goodbye or not it is you who he wants, kids, park on Sunday" and Marlo knew that was all it took by the look on Andy's face when she heard the words come out of her mouth.

"Marlo" Andy says her name

"Bye McNally" as marlo turns and leaves.

Andy wanted to stop her but the words would not come out her mouth. The words Marlo had said were like locks on her. Marlo knew how Sam really felt she must have overheard her and Oliver's conversation. Andy felt bad that Marlo had to find out that way but she knew why she had to leave. Andy turns and heads back into Sam's room and when he awake she would tell him goodbye for Marlo.

Marlo had made it back to her car she sat in the driver seat just taking everything in. she would go see her therapist she will get past the guilt she feels on the havoc she caused division 15. When the time was right she would accept her punishment with her head held high. She would go see Frank and thank him for the opportunity he gave her for being apart of this family they have at division 15 and then ask to be transferred. Marlo would get her life back on track but it won't be at Division 15. Marlo starts the car and she drives away not once looking back.


End file.
